ORAS015: Omega Alpha Adventure 14
is the 7th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 2 (ORAS). Synopsis Emerald and Ruby wake up in Meteor Falls, where the Draconid Village is located. An old woman, by the name of Granny, approaches them. Ruby and Emerald learn about certain purposes and a familiar man approaches them, ready to help against the meteor threat. Chapter Plot An old woman looks to the sky, wondering what "the sacred dragon" wishes them to do. Suddenly, Ruby's hand begins trembling, as he drops a Poké Ball. The old woman turns to Ruby and Emerald, addressing them as inheritors of Mega Evolution. Emerald and Ruby are curious about the woman and the place, though the old woman notices Ruby's Swamper holds "the Ebb Tide stone" and Emerald's Sceptile holds "the Withered Tree stone". The woman claims it would be wonderful if the girl with the "Fading Fire stone" was here. Ruby and Emerald are surprised, since Sapphire is not with them. Emerald asks questions to the old woman, who introduces herself as the elder, nicknamed as "Granny", explaining they are in the village at Meteor Falls. Granny holds a Key Stone, explaining this is the village, from which Mega Evolution originated. Ruby and Emerald ask where are Drake and his friends. Granny shows they are all safe, as her people have taken Drake, Mr. Briney and Ultima back to the village. Ruby bows down and thanks Granny, who remembers Drake came here in his younger days to train. Ruby recalls Meteor Falls is the place where one can train dragon-type Pokémon. Granny confirms this and recalls two people riding Kyogre and Groudon came here as well. Ruby and Emerald are startled, as Granny confirms Maxie and Archie came here to save the planet. Ruby and Emerald are in disbelief, as Granny explains Maxie and Archie took Kyogre and Groudon to Meteor Falls to train them to use Precipice Blades to Primal Groudon and Origin Pulse to Primal Kyogre. Ruby and Emerald listen from the caves how Maxie and Archie are training. Granny recalls there are three methods to save the planet: using science to launch the rocket, as Mr. Stone wanted, by tradition to have Zinnia summon Rayquaza and the third method by using nature, as Maxie and Archie are trying to teach Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre the attacks. However, Granny was also told Mr. Stone and his son clashed with Zinnia, due to their intolerance towards each other's method. Ruby asks Granny if the nature method would take place, would it mean that Zinnia's traditional method had failed. Granny confirms the science method fell before the traditional method. Emerald is shocked to hear the Devon Corporation's plan had failed. Granny calls for Toma-Toma, who shows on a device the news. Apparently, everyone saw the rocket's launch, but, due to two trainers - Zinnia and Sapphire - the launch failed and the rocket fell into the sea. There is also a footage, in which Zinnia's Salamence attacked Sapphire's Troppy, causing them to fall. Zinnia also had Salamence break the top of the rocket. Emerald yells to Toma-Toma to go few seconds later, though Toma-Toma warns Emerald not to touch without his permission. Emerald notices Zinnia managed to destroy the Dimensional Shifter, which was at the top of the rocket. This infuriates Emerald, as Zinnia had destroyed a chance to save the planet. Ruby asks about Sapphire, but Granny has no idea where she could be. Granny also does not know what happened to Zinnia's scroll, for Zinnia had it with her. Toma-Toma reports two days had passed since Maxie and Archie defeated them. Ruby and Emerald count there are four days until the meteor collides. Granny is not pleased with Zinnia, either. Toma-Toma recalls Zinnia had her mission clouded by her emotions and personal grudges. Granny knows this, but feels some guilt, since she approved of Zinnia to take over Aster's role as the lorekeeper. Ruby sees Granny is just counting on the villains, Maxie and Archie, to bail them out. Toma-Toma takes offense, but Granny explains her hopes lie in Groudon and Kyogre, as they both want to save the planet, even if Maxie and Archie managed to take control of them, for a while, four years ago. Ruby does not trust Maxie nor Archie, even if they may look how they had changed. Ruby explains to Granny the traditional method has not been lost, as he shows the scroll he snatched from Zinnia. Toma-Toma tries to take back the scroll, but Ruby keeps the scroll for himself, claiming the scroll is to teach Dragon Ascent move, as explained by Ultima. Ruby recalls this move can only be taught to Rayquaza in order to destroy the meteorite. Granny confirms this, but wonders what Ruby wants to do. Ruby explains he wants to be the lorekeeper, since he rode Rayquaza before. Ruby points out Rayquaza allowed him to soar among the skies. Granny looks at Toma-Toma, who replies Renza told this to Ruby, who knows very well he just needs to find Rayquaza. Granny sighs, seeing "parents and children are very alike". Granny recalls a person came here to find Rayquaza's whereabouts. Granny it is the same person, who saved Ruby and Emerald and asked if Ruby woke up, they needed to call him. However, the person is already here, and the person is Norman himself. Ruby is startled, but Norman silences Ruby, since there is not much time. Norman knows when dragon-type Pokémon fly, they leave invisible cloudlines, only visible to Draconids. Granny turns to Toma-Toma, who admits he said that. Norman and Ruby demand to know where Rayquaza went to, since Granny saw where Rayquaza flew off to. Granny reminds them even if she knows the way, Rayquaza may have gone elsewhere by now. Toma-Toma is surprised Granny would let Ruby become the lorekeeper, but is reminded only he and Aster have been allowed to ride Rayquaza. Toma-Toma is sad these people would take everything away from them. Granny points in a direction, which Norman sees Rayquaza went to Johto. Ruby suspects it must've gone to the Pokémon Association Building. Ruby decides to accompany his father, but before they go, Norman gives Ruby and Emerald expansion cartridges Norman received from Professor Birch to update their Pokédex. Seeing the third cartridge, Ruby asks Norman does he know where Sapphire is, but Norman shakes his head. Emerald decides to stay and look for Sapphire, stating Ruby and Norman should return back safe from Johto. Ruby does not understand Emerald, who shows Hoopa. Emerald admits he thought about what Mr. Stone and Zinnia said about Mossdeep City, while Sapphire wanted to get away from the battle at Sea Mauville. Emerald believes Hoopa connected these thoughts and formed a portal to get Sapphire to Mossdeep City. Hoopa claps, for Emerald is correct. Norman and Ruby are ready to go. Hoopa forms a portal, through which Norman and Ruby step through. Somewhere in Johto, Rayquaza is soaring the skies, while there are four days until the meteor collides with the planet. Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 2 chapters